<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can't never understand you well... by L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917692">I can't never understand you well...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S/pseuds/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S'>L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>L1F3 CR3W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Angst, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Kujo Jotaro, Bum can't fucking understand how Jotaro works due to his autism smh, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Like everything's from Bum perspective, Living Together, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, POV Yoon Bum, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Relationships, Self-Harm, Shenanigans, Shutdowns, YoonBum being an asshole, YoonBum is a Little Shit, autistic headcanon, but it's narrated in third person because why not?, meltdowns, polyship, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S/pseuds/L1F3_CR3W_3XTR4S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotaro era un chico maravilloso</p><p>A pesar de ser violento la mayor parte del tiempo,también tenía un lado dulce,gentil y bueno. Se notaba que quería a la gente de su alrededor a pesar de todo. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás,aunque no mostrándolo como las otras personas lo hacían</p><p>Eso fue lo que lo hizo enamorarse de él...</p><p>Sin embargo,también le parecía extremadamente extraño,incluso a veces un tanto... Ausente,siempre metido en su mundo. Hasta llegaba a parecer idiota...</p><p>'Según mi Mod,es autismo...' Le comentó una vez</p><p>Eso... ¿Qué significaba?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujo Jotaro/Mineta Minoru/YoonBum, Kujo Jotaro/YoonBum, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shinogi Keiji/Kujo Jotaro/Mineta Minoru, past Yoon Bum/Oh Sangwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 꾸중</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Jotaro...- De a pocos el muchacho se acercó al de cabellos oscuros. Estaba otra vez registrando en su mochila,justo segundos después de que le dijera de no hacerlo. En circunstancias normales no le prestaría tanta importancia,mas esto era diferente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ahí tenía todo lo que le quedaba de Sangwoo,incluido aquel anillo con el que se iban a prometer...</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El chico se estremeció,posiblemente debido a que le había sorprendido al llegar llamándole de repente. El momento en el que le miró a los ojos fue efímero,pues posteriormente bajó la mirada,apretando los puños. </p><p> </p><p>-Lo siento...- Murmuró,de forma a duras penas audible. Se mordió el labio inferior,se le denotaba nervioso...</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de aquella disculpa,la rabia de Bum se hizo presente.</p><p> </p><p>-¡¿Cómo '<em>lo siento</em>'?! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que te dije antes?! ¡¿O es que acaso estás sordo?!- Le gritó. Se le hizo raro hacerlo,no solía gritar. Realmente estaba enfadado esta vez,sin embargo. ¡No podía dejar esto pasar! No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Jotaro,lo que le hizo molestarse aún más.-¡¿EH?! ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡¿NO RECUERDAS LO QUE TE DIJE?! ¡¿O ACASO ESTÁS SORDO?!</p><p> </p><p>Otra vez,sin respuesta. Lo único que hizo el japonés fue alzar un poco los hombros,pero no como signo de no saber,sino como tratando de cubrirse los oídos...</p><p> </p><p>El de menor estatura chasqueó la lengua,irritado. Se acercó a él,tomando el anillo dorado lleno de ceniza que tenía en su mano derecha con brusquedad,guardándolo en su mochila y cerrándola. Se la puso en la espalda,marchándose de nuevo al cuarto de invitados. Allí podría estar relajado...</p><p> </p><p>Nada más dejar el artefacto en la cama y comenzar a rebuscar en él,oyó sollozos al otro lado del cuarto,en el salón. Rodó sus ojos,forzando su agarre en lo que estaba sosteniendo en esos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Anda,llora si quieres. No es mi culpa que no entiendas lo que te dicen...</em>' Susurró de forma que sólo él mismo pudo oírse</p><p> </p><p>Tal actitud le parecía muy irritante y molesta. ¡¿No podía molestarse en hacerle caso y que las cosas no le entraran por un oído y le saliesen por el otro?! Y encima ponerse así sólo por un mero regaño... ¡Ya no era un niño! ¡Tenía diecisiete años,dieciocho en unos meses!</p><p> </p><p>Parecía un maldito mocoso malcriado...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 압도</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'No todos aguantan lo mismo,¿sabes?'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La música resonaba con fuerza en aquel edificio,retumbando de esquina a esquina gracias a los altavoces,mientras que los empleados del lugar cantaban con alegría las canciones que les pedía el público. </p><p> </p><p>Los que no escuchaban a los jóvenes cantar charlaban entre sí animosamente,bebiendo del café que les habían dado y disfrutando de los icónicos pastelitos del negocio. </p><p> </p><p>Todo parecía ir bien.</p><p> </p><p>Los dedos de Bum tamborileaban en la mesa en la que ambos se encontraban al son de la música. '<em>World Is Mine</em>',cantado por Kanata Amane. Tarareaba la susodicha canción por lo bajo,sin notar a Jotaro,quien no dejaba de pasar ambas manos por su cabello. El menor de la pareja no parecía sentirse tan complacido por el ambiente del lugar. Aunque tal dato era del desconocimiento del surcoreano.</p><p> </p><p>Eventualmente,Jotaro se levantó de sopetón,casi tirando su taza de café con leche y marchándose del local. Esto fue lo único que YoonBum notó,causando que fuera corriendo a buscarle. ¡¿Qué carajos le había dado ahora?!</p><p> </p><p>-¿Jotaro? ¡¿Jotaro?! ¡Oye,no te vayas! ¡Vuelve!- Exclamó,dejando la paga en la mesa donde estaban para luego ir tras él,con gran rapidez. Lo buscó con la mirada por unos segundos,hasta que al cruzar la calle lo vio apoyado en la pared de un solitario callejón. Frunció sus dientes,apresurándose hacia él.-Pero,¡¿cómo te atreves a dejarme tirado?! ¡¿Qué te pasó ahora?! ¡¿No sabes que eso es de mala educación?!</p><p> </p><p>Kujo chasqueó le lengua,apartando la mirada.</p><p> </p><p>-Yare Yare Daze. Cierra la boca,eres molesto.- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios,bajándose la gorra a modo de que casi cubría sus ojos.</p><p> </p><p>-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tengo <strong><em>todo</em></strong> el derecho de quejarme! ¡Tú fuiste el que me dejó ahí plantado! ¡¿No querías que saliésemos?! ¡PUES SÓLO DILO!</p><p> </p><p>El muchacho más alto se mordió el labio inferior,cruzándose de brazos.</p><p> </p><p>-N-no es eso,exactamente...- Dijo de forma apenas audible. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Como de... ¿Dolor?</p><p> </p><p>-¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ ES?!</p><p> </p><p>El japonés combinado con diferentes etnias soltó un quejido,acabando por cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos,mientras se sentaba en el frío suelo nevado.</p><p> </p><p>Bum no hizo nada,sólo lo observó con más confusión que ira en esos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>Ya le dijo que los ruidos lo molestaban,¿pero en serio <strong><em>TANTO</em></strong>?</p><p> </p><p>¿No era un poco... Exagerado?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>